Sexting
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Pansy catches Hermione Granger listening to a song that catches her attention. Songfic inspired by Sexting by BOTDF. Lemon. Femslash.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter = not mine. The song is by my favorite band Blood on the Dance Floor. I blame the story on too much BOTDF and not enough sex.

A/N: Just enjoy :] This is a Pansy/Hermione story which means FEMSLASH with a dash of lemon. If you don't like, don't read. Kthanxx. I also know that muggle devices can't work in the magical world, but I believe that Hermione would find a way to make around it.

* * *

><p>Music was blaring out of a muggle device hooked up to her girlfriend's ears; ear-pods or something like that. Pansy could almost hear the words coming out of the little pieces of plastic, <em>sex, sex, sex<em>? She was more than interested to know, sex was her thing and damn was she good at it. She leaned down from behind Hermione and put her ear against the ear-pod to listen to the song closer.

**I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!**  
><strong>I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!<strong>  
><strong>I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!<strong>  
><strong>I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!<strong>  
><strong>I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!<strong>  
><strong>I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!<strong>  
><strong>I WANNA AH-AH!<strong>  
><strong>I WANNA AH-AH!<strong>

**Love me or hate me-**  
><strong>But you wanna fuck me,<strong>  
><strong>My love is unrestricted.<strong>  
><strong>You know you wanna lick this.<strong>

She arched a black eyebrow before waiting for her girlfriend to feel her presence hovering over her shoulder. To pass the time the dark haired girl watched perfect but cramped hand writing fill the parchment nearly to last corner of the page, she knew Hermione would be coming out of her homework trance in seconds.

"Pansy! What in Merlin's name are you doing? Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" Hermione grasped at her chest with one hand while the other was ripping the ear-pods out of her ears.

"I was trying to listen to the song you were listening to, it was really loud in your ear-pods" She just shrugged and flicked her short hair out of her eyesight.

"Ear buds that are connected to my i-pod, dearest. Have you finished your homework yet?" Hermione asked while bending down to pack her finished schoolwork into her already over stuffed bag.

"These muggle terms are so confusing! I don't understand how you don't get terms confused between the muggle world and our world." Pansy avoided the question with a subject all too familiar between them.

"You're pureblood is showing," Hermione teased, "I'm only used to muggle terms because that's where I grew up. How do you think I feel with all of these wizarding terms?" She left her bag next to the table to stretch.

Green eyes nearly glowed at the inch of smooth skin that peeked out from the hem of the brunette's shirt, "I'm just… How do you say, awesome?" Pansy's eyes glanced up at Hermione, noting she was looking away.

"You're so cocky."

"Nope, born and raised in the modern century, my love." Her hands went to her girlfriend's waist, pulling her snug to Pansy's front. Her ears picked up the sweet content sigh that escaped her captive's parted lips. "Hermione, you know I only do my homework at the table" she whispered heatedly, enjoying the shiver that went through the other girl's body.

Hermione turned in her arms, slid her hands around Pansy's shoulders, whispered her name and pulled her face to her own for a passionate kiss. Pansy slid her hands from around her girlfriend's waist to grasp her thighs and set her on the table.

"I thought I finished all of my homework, but it looks like I forgot to do one assignment" Pansy nipped at her ear, throat before sucking skin into her mouth.

"_Oh, Pansy_!" Hands flew into the taller girl's short black hair, tugging while Hermione's body arched under the other girl's ministrations.

Pansy slowly flicked each button out the prim and proper girl's school shirt, her mouth following and lavishing every inch of uncovered skin with licks and bites. She pulled the crisp shirt off of her girlfriend's body, pulling one pebbled nipple into her mouth while her hand kneaded the opposite breast.

The panting brunette leaned back on one of her arms, her other arm cradled Pansy's head closer to her breast. "Bite me!" Hermione panted tugging on short hair she had grasped between her fingers. She gasped when her command was carried out and followed by a soothing kiss before Pansy moved on to the next kiss.

Pansy had her fill of the Gryffindor's perky breasts and slithered her way up unclothed skin to capture slightly chapped lips with her own wet mouth. She set her hands to wandering over curves while her tongue explored the inside of Hermione's mouth.

As her hands neared the whimpering brunette's skirt, she tugged the smaller girl down off the table and flipped her around to face the table. "Now, my little bubble butt, rest your elbows on the table. Good girl. I want to hear every noise." She tugged on the curled locks in front of her for emphasis. "Did you hear me, Hermione?"

"Oh, Merlin, yes! Pansy, please!" Hermione's hips were bucking back against Pansy begging for more friction. The brunette was going crazy under her girlfriend's heated touches. Her breath was shallow as she felt fingers stroke her through her panties, "Stop teasing and fuck me!" She gasped feeling her panties ripped off her. The slowly questing fingers entered her then drove into her, curling down to a spot inside of her that sent white hot tingles throughout her body.

Pansy groaned hearing Hermione scream out her name and feeling her favorite little witch clench around her fingers. She was soaking wet just from seeing Hermione but hearing the other girl's moans pushed her to the edge of an orgasm already. The Slytherin slowly pulled her fingers out of the slick passage, bringing her hand to her face to smell as she collapsed into a chair.

Hermione panted, collapsing too but onto the floor. "Oh fuck, Pansy. I can't even feel my legs." She turned and crawled over to Pansy to lay her head in the girl's lap.

"That good, baby girl? Of course it was. Sex with Pansy Parkinson is nothing short of fantastic." Pansy was licking her fingers clean, savoring Hermione's taste on her tongue before swallowing noticeably knowing what it did to her girlfriend.

"That's gross, Parkinson. You know I hate it when you do that." Hermione's top lip curled into a disgusted sneer. Her hand lightly rested on Pansy's knee, fingertips brushing just under the skirt hiding Pansy's panties from view and something else Hermione was wasting time to sneak to.

A dark eyebrow arched on Pansy's pale face. "It's no different than eating out that pretty little pussy of your's."

After firmly pulling pale thighs to the edge of the chair, Hermione flipped the cloth off of Pansy's lap. She dove straight into the uncovered area, making a note in her mind about the lack of underwear, lapping up any moisture that her tongue found. She knew her witty girlfriend couldn't hold out for long, especially when Hermione knew what buttons to push. With her tongue moving to Pansy's clit and entering the moaning girl's vagina with two fingers, Hermione planned to make her gorgeous Slytherin come harder than she had ever come before.

Pansy braced her hands on either side of her hips and spread her legs wider to let her girlfriend have more space to play. Her head tossed back and forth sending her short hair in her face. She knew she wouldn't last long. The pale girl lifted her hips off the chair, grinding her vagina onto Hermione's tongue and fingers, she felt her orgasm starting in her toes before it started to climb up her body.

The kneeling brunette knew as soon as Pansy's orgasm had hit. The girl was bucking underneath her head, her vagina spasming around still thrusting fingers. As Pansy started to calm, Hermione slowly pulled away and climbed into the younger girl's lap. "Are you okay, princess?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back to bed, Parkinson" Pansy teased the female in her lap.

"It's been two months and you still haven't gotten that out of your system?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She stood and walked back over to the table to find her wand.

"I don't think I could ever get over you taking my last name or you being married to _me_, a Slytherin that tormented you and your best friends for years at Hogwarts." The pale woman wiggled out of her old uniform, sighing in relief at being completely naked.

Waving her wand, the alumni Gryffindor woman cleaned up the mess in the room. Her research papers flew neatly into a stack, clothing flying into a pile and the furniture righting themselves. "If only your housemates could see you now. Simpering like a lovesick Hufflepuff. Ha! They would curse you silly. Is that what happened to your panties?"

"I'll show you simpering!" Pansy grabbed up her wife, threw her over one shoulder and charged up the stairs to continue their lovemaking in their comfortable bed.

* * *

><p>AN: No offense to any Hufflepuff lovers! How was it? Please leave a review ;D I know it is much different than the other stories in my profile, but hey… A lot has changed in 5 years. Review, please and thank you. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'm sorry if you got lost but this was a role-play centered kink that was from their Hogwarts days. Thanks!


End file.
